Philosophy In A Tea Cup
by KashTheKwik
Summary: Vash drags along Wolfwood to find doughnuts that are said to give people true happiness... R&R please! My first Trigun-fic!


Philosophy In A Tea Cup

--------

A/N: This little story takes place after Episode 18: And Now, Goodbye but just before Episode 19: Hang Fire. It's an odd little tongue in cheek story about a legendary store in the middle of nowhere. A Store... with the most perfect doughnuts in the world. Vash drags Wolfwood and his poor Angelina Motorcycle

Disclaimer: As always said, I don't own Trigun... Ooh, I almost forgot. Everytime an episode ends, Vash always says a little lesson to learn with the preview for the next episode... With the story, here's his little take for the preview for Philosphy In a Tea Cup... Now... the story!!

--------

_"They say that knowledge is power. People who say this do not realize that knowledge is only potential power, and __how you use that power is truly by what knowledge you have. The knowledge you carry with you is also the knowledge__ that determines who and what you become. Those who can find happiness without needing to learn anything aren't exactly i__gnorant, they are simply able to find a euphoria in life just by living. Those who find happiness without needing to learn anything... They are perfect philosophers... – Vash The Stampede_

--------

The boonies, A calm day under the two so beautiful glimmering suns of the Planet Gunsmoke... and on that place, two men rode on a single motorcycle A model called an Angelina... she was a nice bike... too bad she broke down at about... now. Those two men fell off the cycle as it decided to just fall down to the ground, sending the two into the sand. One, dressed in a slightly formal suit design with cross-shaped cuffs in a black jacket and black trousers all the same. He had formal rugged tanned boots, no socks... And of course there is a little mention about the fact that this man carried on with him a giant cross shaped item, wrapped with an off-white cloth and kept together with many black bandings.

The other man however was a spiky blond; ridging up with two or three locks curved down, a little taller then the raven haired man he accompanied. He had the look a soldier, perhaps even an outlaw. He kept walking right next to his comrade in arms, dressed in more or less the same black slacks as him, with a peach buttoned up shirt. His eyes were like the color of a pale emerald, maybe like a forgotten love-child of aquamarine and cyan. Nevertheless, after the motorcycle broke down, they would have to hoof it. Suddenly, the blondie grinned, looking around, still on his duff from where the Angelina sent him... he started running around, his head dipping and bobbing...

_Vash:_ Wolfwood... Wolfwood...

The raven-haired man didn't seem to want to respond, mumbling to himself, "Wherever I go with him I end up in a worse situation then before." He finally snapped up.

_Wolfwood:_ God damnit Needle-noggin, what do you want?!

Vash seemed hurt by this and wept pathetically, cradling on the ground in a fetal position... Wolfwood could only sigh, rubbing his eyes then asking...

_Wolfwood:_ Ok... fine Vash... what is it?

_Vash:_ We're near the legendary doughnut shop....

_Wolfwood:_ Legendary wha?

_Vash (With stars in his eyes, starring into the sky so blue):_ A shop that is very near here... the outskirts. They say that these doughnuts hold in them the very epitome of happiness. The thing that makes dreamers dream and wishers wish. It's so beautiful.

**WHAM**!

Wolfwood's fist shook in slight disgust as Vash rubbed the back of his head, a big pink bump throbbing there...

_Wolfwood:_ Stop talking like an idiot... There's no such thing as something that could enlighten people to happiness... but...  
  
Wolfwood sat down on the warm sand, thinking to himself for a moment, as if trying to gather his own thoughts finally he spoke, albeit in a quieter voice. So quiet that Vash sat right next to him, trying to understand what he was saying...

_Vash:_ Come on Wolfwood... what's really bothering you...?

_Wolfwood:_ You know... I've been thinking about life lately. About why life is so fragile... You did this to me you know Vash...

Vash looked him in that way that looked like pure empathy. All the raven-haired preacher could do is look back, then he smiled an empty smile...

_Vash:_ You know... I thought my smiles were so painful they hurt to see but... When I look at you... I see everything I want to be, so I wouldn't be bound to the idea that every time there can't be a sacrifice. Every time, it seems so easy to me that there is a sacrifice... Although, I can't do that because I realize I don't want anyone die.

_Wolfwood:_ Why is that...?

Vash smiled... then suddenly slapped Wolfwood's cheeks lightly over and over again in a pattern, holding his two fingers up in that familiar pattern...

_Vash:_ LOVE AND PEACE!!!

Wolfwood With a twitching upper lip and eyebrow just the same: Ok Vash... Here's a deal. You show me these doughnuts that can bring happiness and I'll never call you needle-noggin again... needle noggin. Although... if you can't, next time we go into a bar, you're pickin' up on my tab.

_Vash:_ It's a-... wha? Outraged I pick up on your tab all the time!!!  
  
Wolfwood grinned with a slight sweatdrop growing on his brow...

_Wolfwood:_ Now now, there's no reason you have to lie in the face of a man of the lord. I'll forgive you this time! Let's go Vash!!!

And with that, the priest holding onto a giant wrapped Cross Punisher ran off... followed by a tall thin blonde man with a long silver pistol in his pocket, screaming angrily...

_Vash:_ You don't even know where it is we're going!!!!!

--------

A/N: So that's it, the first chapter of Philosophy In A Tea Cup, named after the song that plays when Vash is having a moment with Rem. As we know, Vash loves both Rem and Doughnuts so I thought this would be a perfect title for the story. Please, read and review!


End file.
